A Bond Between a Boss and his Sidekick
by Drew Theodore P. Lipsky
Summary: This is kind of Drakken and Shego's point of view of the episode "Bonding" even though they weren't even in the episode. Professor Dementor pays an unwelcome visit to Drakken's lair and tries out one of his latest inventions on Drakken and Shego, causing them to get stuck together?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own any of Kim Possible characters or anything from the show! I'm just a Kim Possible fan writing fan fictions on my free time. Anyways this fan fiction is kind of based on the episode "Bonding" (Season 3 Episode 3). But I guess you can say from Drakken and Shego's point of view, even if they weren't in the episode. ****If there is anything I need to improve don't be afraid to just say so, I'm still working on my grammar. ****Anyways, hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!**

Chapter 1

* * *

In a familiar Caribbean lair, it was late at night. Passed midnight to be correct. Shego was relaxing on the couch while reading a magazine. The mad scientist, also known as Drakken, was fiddling around with a new doomsday device. The lab they were in was only lit by the lamp next to Shego and the small lamp on Drakken's desk. After awhile Shego was starting to get annoyed since all she'd been doing was reading and occasionally handing Drakken some tools. Usually He would be ranting on and on about his new world domination plan while he's working, but he decided to keep it a secret. Secret, which would mean that she wouldn't be allowed to know what _it_ is until _it_'s complete.

Deciding she'd been waiting long enough, she put down her magazine and walked up to her boss. Drakken noticed that Shego started to hover over his shoulder. Hasn't she ever heard of personal space?

"What?" Drakken asked trying to shrug her away.

"Nothing," she simply replied.

Attempting to ignore the presences of his sidekick, he continued working on his latest world domination scheme. But attempting something is a completely different then succeeding. He couldn't work when Shego is standing right next to him with her emerald eyes watching his every move. Also whenever he would do something she'll just shake her head and whisper something too quiet for him to hear. "Nnnhg! What now?"

"How much longer is this going to take?" Shego questioned.

"_It_'s almost complete."

"Yeah, about that. What is _it_?Is_ it _some sort of laser or something?"

"Close, it's a freeze ray. With it I shall lower the temperature of the whole world to below freezing point. Which would case a second ice age," he paused then continued to rant, "And I shall call it Drakken Age! Muhahahaha!"

"I wonder how long it took you to come up with that name." Shego mocked.

"Nnngh! Shego!" Drakken scowled.

"Oh, my bad! Please go on." She replied sarcastically.

"You know what! You don't deserve to hear the rest of my scheme."

Shego rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I've heard enough anyways," she replied while she walked back to the couch. Shego picked up her magazine and started reading again as Drakken continued to work on his freeze ray. Shego could practically feel herself falling asleep. It was a long week of stealing components for Drakken's freeze ray. Lucky they managed to escape every time without even running and got away with all the materials they were after.

After she thinks about it, it was quite easy to steal all those components. That bratty teenager is probably picking on some other villain for once.

Suddenly Drakken jumps up from his chair in excitement and yelled out, "It's complete!"

"Ugh, it's about time," she replied but Drakken ignored her.

"Soon there would be no more summer vacations or outdoor activities! The whole world would be begging on their knees for me to bring back summer! What do you think Shego?"

She was about to reply when a familiar voice interrupted her, "Vell zat sounds like an excellent idea, for me to steal!"

Drakken turned around to find Dementor standing near him. Apparently he got in from the cycling vents. "Professor Dementor!" Drakken shouted, "Shego!"

"On it!" She quickly got off the couch and went next to the blue scientist to protect him.

"Ah ah ah, I don't think so!" Dementor replied as he took a gray sphere shaped gadget out of his pocket and got ready to throw it, "How about you test out one of my creations. I call it zee Bondo Ball!"

Drakken and Shego both stopped and looked at each other then looked back at Dementor, "Bondo Ball? Now that's not a clever name." Drakken replied.

"For get about zee name!" Dementor shouted then he threw the Bondo Ball right in front of Drakken and Shego. A lime colored gas came out of it, but it didn't seem to do anything. The blue scientist looked down at his hands waiting for something to happen. Drakken and Sheog both looked at each other once again and burst out laughing. "Vat? Vat is so funny?"

"What was that suppose to do? Hmmm?" Drakken questioned.

"Vell I'll just let you two find out by yourselves! Minions!" Dementor exclaimed. Soon five of Dementor's henchmen dropped down from the ceiling and surrounded Drakken and Shego. In alarm Drakken backed up next to his sidekick close enough that their shoulders touched. Shego got ready to fight and tried to charge at Dementor's henchmen, but soon found out that she couldn't. Something was stopping her.

"Drakken let go of me!" Shego demanded.

"What? I'm not... Let go of me!"

Dementor laugh as he watch his Drakken and Shego struggling to depart from each other. "It seems you two are in a sticky situation! No? Ha ha ha!"

Dementor went after Drakken's freeze ray while his henchmen distract them. Shego's hand lit up with her plasma and attacked the henchmen. But what made it harder for her was that she had to bring her boss along for the ride.

"Shego! Dementor is getting away with my freeze ray!" Drakken complained.

"Then why don't you go stop him?"

"Hello? Stuck together!"

"We have bigger problems then your silly freeze ray." Shego replied knocking one of the henchmen unconscious.

"Silly freeze ray…? Shego! I put a lot of my time into the so called 'silly freeze ray'."

"Would you just-" Shego started but Dementor interrupted her.

"Ha ha! Your freeze ray is mine! I'll use it to freeze zee world into a second ice age and call it Dementor age!"

"Nnngh! That was my plan!" Drakken shouted.

"Not anymore! Minions! Let's go!" Dementor commanded.

In a flash, all of Dementor's henchmen were gone including Dementor himself and Drakken's freeze ray.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, for Dementor I tried to do like a German accent or something. I wanted him to sound like himself, but it's kind of hard to write an accent. Anyways, next chapter coming out soon! So make sure to leave a review! To be continued… Muhahahaha!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"My freeze ray…" Drakken whined.

"Forget the freeze ray!" Shego scowled, "Stuck together remember."

"Ugh, can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"Look, I know you're tired, I'm tired too, but we can't sleep like this!"

"Why not?" Drakken moaned.

"Because! Uh… We'll be in the same bed and stuff." Shego said in an uncomfortable tone. The thought of her and her boss sleeping in the same bed just seemed weird.

"At this point I don't really care. I just spent all day building my freeze ray just so it can be stolen by Dementor! I mean really, Dementor!" Drakken complained.

"Ugh! Fine! I'm too tired to argue right now," Shego announce, "So, how are we going to do this?"

"I guess my bed would be the best chose since it's a double bed."

"Yeah, I never got that. Why did you have such a big bed when you sleep alone?" Drakken was going to answer Shego's question but then she quickly interrupted him, "You know what? Never mind. Let's just go to bed." Shego said while she dragged Drakken with her to his bedroom.

As they entered Drakken's bedroom Shego saw that in the middle of the room was a large circle bed with red blankets and only one pillow. His room also included a television hanging from the cycling and also had some sort of stereos or something around the edge of his bed. The room also included what looked like green goo generating light outlining his bedroom.

Shego looked around the room, "Interesting chose of colors."

"I'm a villain Shego, not an interior designer," Drakken replied.

"I mean really, what's with the green goo?" Shego asked.

"It makes the room look more villainy."

"More villainy?"

"Precisely Shego!"

Shego sighed, "Let's just go to bed." She announced while she dragged Drakken along with her towards his bed.

"What about brushing our teeth and changing in to our pajamas?" Drakken questioned.

Shego gave Drakken a serious look, "There is no way I'm changing in front of you."

Drakken once again forgot that they were stuck together and if they were to change into their pajamas it would require them to be in the same room. Changing in front of each other wasn't something he wants to do. Even if it means he'll have to sleep in his casual clothing. "Uh, never mind. Let's get some sleep, shall we?" They both climbed into Drakken's bed. Gathering some comfort under the covers. Sharing the only pillow Drakken had.

Even though they were tired, they couldn't sleep. It was just too weird being in the same bed together. But it wasn't the fact that they were in the same room together. They've slept in the same room before. It was the fact that they were in the same bed, right next to each other.

It took some time but both of them fell asleep.

* * *

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" The alarm clock rang.

Shego tried to muffle out the sound with the only pillow, but it didn't seemed to work. She was still tired and wanted more sleep.

"That's it!" She shouted which woke Drakken up. In her rage she shot a bolt of plasma straight at the alarm clock blowing it to pieces.

Drakken quickly realized what happened and scowled her, "Shego!"

"Who in the world wakes up at five in the morning?!"

"You didn't have to destroy my alarm clock you know!"

"Who cares?! At least I can have some peace and quiet." Shego replied closing her eyes once more to try falling asleep again.

"Nonsense Shego! Early bird gets to rule the world."

"That's not even how it goes." Shego muffled through the pillow.

Drakken sighed, "The sooner we're up, the sooner I can try to find a way to detach us."

"Try?"

"Well, I still don't know exactly what the so called 'Bondo Ball' did to make us stuck together like this."

"Yeah, whatever… Five more minutes."

"Come on Shego."

Shego tried to say something but it just sounded like gibberish, since she was trying to talk through the pillow.

"Fine, have it your way." Drakken replied with a sly smile. He decided to get out of bed dragging Shego along for the ride with a surprisingly amount of strength.

"Whoa!" Shego shouted in alarm.

"Oh good, your up!" Drakken said sarcastically.

Shego yawned, "Not like I had a choice."

"To the lab!" Drakken announced while he walked out of his bedroom. Shego forced to follow him sighed, 'Stuck to your boss… How can this day get any worse?' She thought.

* * *

"Hmmm, apparently there's a high density molecular adhesive in this formula." Drakken commented as he's examining what was left of the Bondo Ball.

"Meaning?" Shego asked.

"We're stuck like this until we find a way to detach each other."

"Ok, here's a better question, do you know how to separate us?"

"That's the problem…" Drakken replied nervously.

"Dr. D, I swear if you don't find a way to separate us I will!" Shego said as she raises her hand lit with her Go team Go plasma.

"Ah! Shego! I'm pretty sure we won't have to resort to that solution!"

Shego calmed down and turn off her plasma, "Any ideas then?"

Drakken sighed in relief, "Dementor must have some sort of debonding formula in his lair."

"What makes you say that?" Shego questioned.

"What if he were to drop one of his Bondo Balls and get himself stuck with one of his henchmen?" Drakken pointed out.

"True, so what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Shego started to head to the door pulling Drakken with her.

"Well…" Drakken said making Shego stop, "I don't know the current location of his latest lair."

Shego sighed, "How long do you think it'll take to track him down?"

"It depends… It can take up to a whole day to as long as a week."

"No can do, I have a spa appointment at three." Shego argued.

"No can do, stuck together!" Drakken reminded Shego.

"Well I'm not canceling it. Do you know how hard it is to get an appointment these days?"

"That's none of my concerns."

Drakken walked to his large monitor bringing Shego along with him. A map of the world appeared on the screen, "Maybe if I scan the area I can find Dementor's lair."

"Make it quick, I don't have all day." Shego replied.

* * *

They spent all morning and most of the afternoon searching for Dementor's lair. Unfortunately they were unable to find it. They did manage to track down one of his lairs at the Bavarian Alps, but apparently it was abandoned.

As three o'clock approached Drakken had no choice but to tag along with Shego to the spa.

"You just had to get a pedicure didn't you?" Shego mocked while they exit the spa.

"Well I wasn't going to just sit there and watch you get one." Drakken frowned and crossed his arms.

"I'm just saying, it's not really villainy to get a pedicure."

"That doesn't matter right now," Drakken replied as he grabbed a device out of his lab coat, "I might have located Dementor's lair."

"It's about time."

"It appears he's using the timeshare lair." Drakken informed.

"Good, that's not too far from here." Shego added.

They both got in Drakken's hovercraft as it slowly hovers off the ground. Drakken had no choice but to let Shego drive since the steering wheel was on her side, "When I see Dementor I shall show him a piece of my mind for stealing my freeze ray!"

"But first, we need to work as a team," Shego mentioned, "Or what happen last time will happen again."

"Ah yes, as we struggled to depart from each other we failed to stop Dementor. Don't remind me about that. What's the plan?"

"Listen carefully, all I need you to do is while I'm fighting all Dementor's henchmen you stay out of the way as much as you can. Capiche?"

"That doesn't really sound like we'd be working as a team," Drakken commented.

"Any better ideas?"

"Any other ideas that I wouldn't be used as a human shelled would be better!"

"Oh now it's all about you isn't it? Do you think I planed on spending my weekend stuck to you?!" Shego argued.

"Ok fine! Do it your way! See if I care!" Drakken shouted back.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Drakken yelled again.

The rest of the way to Dementor's timeshare lair they stayed silence and didn't speak another word to each other.

* * *

**A/N: We meet again! Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! I enjoy reading what you guys think. The next chapter shall be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

They arrive at Dementor's timeshare lair. Shego landed the hovercraft near the entrance. As expected, there were two of Dementor's henchmen dressed in gray uniforms guarding the entrance. To avoid being seen, Drakken and Shego hid against the wall.

"Ok, follow my lead." Shego broke the silence.

But Drakken stayed silent.

"How old are you, 8? Enough of the silence treatment Doc."

Drakken frowned and looked away without saying a word.

"Fine, be that way. Let's go."

Shego jumped and ran towards the henchmen dragging her boss with her. The henchmen jumped in surprise, "Halt!" One of the henchmen shouted.

"Ma'am, you are not authorized to be in this area." The other henchmen added.

Shego replied by knocking one of the henchmen out.

The remaining henchmen quickly sounded the intruder alarm before being knocked out with Shego's plasma. The intruder alarm rang throughout the lair as flashing red lights joined in.

"So your plan was to let them know we're here?!" Drakken suddenly shouted.

"Oh now you can talk."

They got ready for what would come ahead, but what they didn't expect was that the area they were in filled up with sleeping gas.

"Huh?" Shego yawned.

"Incapacitating agent, curse you Dementor…" Drakken said before collapsing from exhaustion bringing Shego down with him.

* * *

"Ugh…" Shego wailed as she awakens. An annoying headache disorients her.

Taking a look around, Shego realized that she was in Dementor's timeshare lair handcuffed to the wall next to Drakken. Apparently Drakken was still knocked out from the sleeping gas. Shego decided she should try waking him up.

Shego tried shaking him awake, "Dr.D."

The only replied she got was a loud snore.

"DRAKKEN!" Shego shouted.

"Huh! What?! I'm awake!" Drakken answered confusingly. He soon found out that Shego was the one who awakened him, "Shego!" he scowled.

"Look around Einstein."

Drakken took a long look around before realizing that they where in Dementor's lair. "Uh… I knew that."

"Any ideas on how we can escape?" Shego asked Drakken

Before Drakken could say anything the doors of the room whooshed open. "Vell vell vell, look vat vee have here?!" Dementor spoke up.

"Dementor!" Drakken yelled.

"It appears you two are still stuck due to my Bondo Ball! Ha! Who's laughing now? I am! Hahahaha!"

"Zip it Demenz, just give us the debonding doohickey and we'll be on our merry way," Shego suggested.

"What about my freeze ray?" Drakken reminded.

"Would you forget about the freeze ray already?!" Shego shouted back

Dementor cleared his throat, "I think not! It is too hilarious seeing you stuck together and as for the freeze ray vell… Kim Possible kind of already destroyed that."

"What?"

"But it hasn't even been twenty-four hours since you stole it," Drakken commented.

"Must be a new record, 'Fastest Frailer Ever'," Shego mocked.

At that last comment Dementor snapped, "Zip it you fools! Vat vas I suppose to do? They distracted me while the bald rodent chewed up all the wires! I don't need to take zis!"

Dementor stormed out of the room mumbling something as the door shut behind him. "Jeez, do all you mad scientists have short tempers?"

"Enough with the sarcasm Shego!" Drakken scowled.

"You're just proving my point. Anyways, you're the genius, any ideas on how we can get out of here?"

Drakken paused then frowned, "Apologize first."

"For what?"

"Shego!" Drakken shouted.

"Oh come on, really Doc?"

"Yes it's easy, just say, 'oh Dr. Drakken, I am so sorry that you're a genus'."

"Are you serious?" Shego complained.

"More seriouser then I've ever been in my life." Drakken replied in a dark voice.

"Really? 'Seriouser'?"

"Nnngh! Shego!"

"Fine, sorry that you always over react to everything, happy now?" Shego answered.

"I don't over react to everything." Drakken quietly mumbled.

"Seriously? Are you really over reacting about how you always over react?"

"Let me guess, that's the best apology I can get from you?"

"Yupe," Shego looks around, "So about your escape plan?"

"Your plasma." Drakken simply replied.

"Huh?"

"Hello? Your 'Go team Go' glow? Have you already forgotten about that? Just melt the handcuffs and we'll be out in no time."

"Oh…" Shego smiled awkwardly.

She looked up at the cuffs and soon they were engulfed in flames. Melting the handcuffs strapped around Shego's wrist into a melted metal mess.

Shego, still a bit embarrass, replies, "Uh, I knew that." Turning to face Drakken, she quickly melts the handcuffs that were holding him against the wall.

"Let's split up, we need to find that debonding formula before Dementor discovers we've escaped." Drakken suggested.

"Only one problem with that… If we could split up, why would we need the debonding thingy?"

"Just… I don't know!" Drakken spoke up.

They stared by searching Dementor's desk, but came out empty handed, "It has to be here somewhere."

An all too familiar voice interrupted their search, "Looking for zis?!" Dementor held in his hand the debonding formula.

Drakken and Shego turned around. "Hand it over Dementor and no one gets hurt."

"Ha! I don't think so! For you see, you vill be the one getting hurt! Henchmen! Attack!"

A bunch of Dementor's henchmen came out of nowhere and surrounded them.

"Great…" Drakken sighed.

"This time let's not do the same mistake," Shego pauses and swings her fist straight at one of the henchmen, "We must work as a team."

"Got it," Drakken replied, dogging some of the henchmen's attacks. He managed to grab all his strength and punch one of the henchmen right under his chin. The henchman plummeted towards the ground. He appeared to be knocked out. No wait, he was knocked out! "Haha! I knocked him out! Shego did you see that?"

"Kind of busy Doc," Shego replied as she shot a bolt of plasma towards a henchman.

"Oh right…"

Shego turned around to look at Drakken. She notice there was a henchman approaching him from behind, "Watch out!" Shego warned Drakken.

Drakken turned around to see what Shego was warning him about. But before he knew what was going on, one of Dementor's minions punched Drakken in the face causing him to cry out in pain.

Shego grabbed the henchman that hit Drakken and threw him across the room, "You ok?" Shego asked.

"Other then a possible broken nose, I'm fine." Drakken answered trying to act tough.

"Vat? How could you possibly defeat all my henchmen?!" Dementor wailed.

Drakken and Shego approached Dementor, "Hand over the debonding formula." Drakken ordered.

"Ha! As if you scare me!"

Drakken smiled wickedly as he raises his fist.

"AHHH! Don't hurt me! Take it!" Dementor pleaded.

"That's more like it." Drakken replied and swiped the debonding formula from Dementor.

* * *

Drakken and Shego returned to their lair as the sun was about to set. They used the debonding formula to separate each other. Shego put some bandage on Drakken's nose. He didn't break it, but he did have a couple of blisters on his nose.

"Free at last!" Drakken sighed in relief.

"I got to admit, even though I had to spend my weekend with you, it was fun." Shego admitted.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and you even got a battle wound." Shego points to the bandage on Drakken's nose.

"No one messes with me! Dr. Drakken!" Drakken broke out in an evil laughter.

"You only knocked out one of Dementor's henchmen. I did most of the work."

"Don't ruin my cool Shego," Drakken replied still smiling.

"So, what's your next 'too-complicated-to-actually-work' scheme?" Shego asked.

"I was thinking, instead of freezing the world into submission… I will heat up the world's atmosphere to unbearable heat until the world surrender to me! Muhahahaha!"

"Oooh, can't wait," Shego replied sarcastically.

* * *

**A/N: So, you made it this far huh? You made it to the end! If you read it to the end that means you probably liked it then, right? Hope you enjoyed! Anyways, leave a review! If you leave a review, you get an imaginary cookie! :D**


End file.
